Episode 9757 (29th April 2019)
Plot Claudia is let in on Peter's troubles when she turns up asking why Ken is avoiding her. Toyah reminds Leanne of the difficulties Nick has faced lately that could have made him desperate enough to pull off an insurance scam. Nick arrives home as they're arguing. Dev and Steve race the Metcalfes as they set off on their power-walk. At the medical centre, Ken enquires about admitting Peter to rehab. Dr Gaddas tells them it would take weeks or longer unless they go private. Moira makes a play for Jan in the Rovers. Tracy overhears him rejecting Moira, explaining that he's interested in another woman. Nick denies all knowledge of Wayne's report and readily agrees to hand the document over to the police. Steve twists his knee in the race allowing Dev to win. Sally arranges to cook the men a healthy dinner at No.4 tomorrow. Moira suspects Jan's other woman is Eileen but he says they're just friends. DS Beckett interviews Nick at the police station and asks for a list of people who have access to the flat. Nick confidently asserts that someone must have planted the report under the mattress but squirms when Beckett states her intent to question Toyah. Claudia gives the Barlows a loan to send Peter to a life-saving clinic. Tracy tells Mary about Jan's mystery woman, suggesting that it's her. Mary is reluctant to do anything about it as she's still technically married. Toyah doesn't mention her discovery to Imran when he enthuses about their plans to move. Tim reaches for his secret stash of chocolate at No.4 once Sally goes upstairs. Peter pays Johnny for the whiskey he took and asks him to keep looking for Carla while he's away. Claudia and Simon see him off as Ken drives Peter to the clinic. Nick feels the police didn't believe him and looks to Leanne for support. He accuses Leanne of not believing in him as she'd have no other reason not to want Toyah to call the police. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Preston's Petals *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Reception and interview room Notes *The police officer on the reception of Weatherfield Police Station is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick insists that someone is trying to frame him; Ken and Claudia take charge of a fragile Peter; and Tim rebels against Sally's boot camp. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,906,375 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes